fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Xolo
Xolo is a male customer who makes his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Wingeria. Flipdeck Info Xolo and his twin sister, Xandra, were being raised by the Xeppers to be the Royal Guardians of the Warp Coins. However, that all changed on one fateful night when a crystal-like asteroid with a faint pink tail was observed hurtling through space. It was on a collision course with the Kingdom of X, the core realm of the entire Flipverse. The Xeppers quickly patched together an escape balloon, and sent the twins off to the safest realm they could find. The stone pierced the sky and shattered the Kingdom of X, scattering all the sacred Warp Coins. Appearance Xolo has fair skin, rather large build, freckled face, orange ruffled hair, bushy eyebrows, and mismatched eyes. He wears a yellow ripped sleeveless shirt with a big black "X" sewn on it and a turquoise blue scarf. He also wears purple and blue-striped bottoms with red and pale yellow stitched patches on it, a green belt with big bronze buckle, and white shoes with yellow laces. Clean-Up His clothing is remodeled. His eyebrows are pointed slightly upwards. He got tanner and his hair had a more vivid color. Styles Style B Xolo wears a purple sleeveless shirt with a big white "X" printed on it, vivid blue "spiky" armholes, and pale aqua cross-stitches. He also wears yellow, medium-length fingerless gloves, a turquoise blue belt, and two-tone black striped bottoms. He also wears bright yellow scarf with yellow and light orange tassels, and aqua green and white shoes with purple laces and black soles. Style H Xolo dresses like a clown during Halloween. He wears his usual outfit, but he has curly blue and magenta dyed hair, a white powdered face, rosy cheeks, and a clown nose. He also wears white gloves. Xolo wears an outfit similar to his sister's during New Year in Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, Papa's Pizzeria HD, Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! and Papa's Wingeria To Go!. He wears a black hat studded by light gray stars, a black sleeveless shirt with rainbow-colored side stitches, a white "X" sewn on the front, and studded by stars. He also wears rainbow pants and black shoes with purple laces and rainbow soles. Orders Papa's Wingeria/HD *5 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (all) *5 Red Peppers (all) *2 Mango Chili Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mushrooms *Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Hyper Green **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria As a Closer, Xolo's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Nuts *Rainbow Sprinkles *Creameo, Cookie, Creameo Papa's Pastaria As a Closer, Xolo's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Yum n' Ms *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Chunky Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles *Gummy Onion, Gummy Worm, Gummy Onion Papa's Donuteria As a Closer, Xolo's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Meatballs (Bottom Left Half) *4 Red Peppers (Top Left Half) *6 Sausages (Right) *6 Ground Beef (Right) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Xolo's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! As a Closer, Xolo's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria HD As a Closer, Xolo's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Bakeria As a Closer, Xolo's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Beef *Blazeberry Sauce *Lettuce *Cheese *Peppers *Queso Blanco *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (New Year) *Lava MunchMelt with Chorizo *Atomic Sauce *Lettuce *Cheese *Peppers *Queso Blanco *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria As a Closer, Xolo's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Blueberry French Toast *Strawberry Syrup *3 Strawberries *Pecan French Toast *Strawberry Syrup *3 Bananas *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Cream Holiday (New Year) *Blueberry French Toast *Strawberry Syrup *3 Confetti Pie-Tarts *Pecan French Toast *Flavor X Drizzle *3 Confetti Pie-Tarts *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Olive Oil with Provolone Cheese *6 Sausages (right) *4 Meatballs (bottom left) *4 Red Peppers (top left) *2 Ham (left) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Holiday (New Year) *Thick Crust *PastariO's Sauce with Provolone Cheese *6 Pizza Poppers (right) *4 Cheez Puffs (bottom left) *4 Red Peppers (top left) *2 Ham (left) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Hoagie Roll *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mushrooms *Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo **Small Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (New Year) *Cheddarwurst on a Fried Chicken Bun *Mustard *Cheezy Whip *Fruity Hoops *Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo Quartz **Small X Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Coconut **Tiger Tail Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Yum n' M's **Moon Mist Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Citrus Zest **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Rainbow Sprinkles *Banana *Cherry, Ladyfinger, Waffle Cone Holiday (New Year) *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Coconut **Tiger Tail Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Yum n' M's **Moon Mist Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Citrus Zest **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Flavor X Syrup *Rainbow Sprinkles *Licorice Allsorts *Banana *Cherry, Rainbow Meringue, Waffle Cone Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 5 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (All) * 5 Red Peppers (All) * 2 Lemon Butter Dips Holiday (New Year) * 5 Rainbow-livian Chicken Wings (All) * 5 Red Peppers (All) * 2 Cheezy Whip Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! As a closer, Xolo's orders change with the holidays. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 53 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 63 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 36 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 41 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 18 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 46 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 57 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 46 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with New Year and Lava MunchMelt. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with New Year and Confetti Pie-Tarts. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Pizza Poppers. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with New Year and Fried Chicken Bun. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Rainbow Meringue. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with New Year and Rainbow-Livian Sauce. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Xolo is a playable in the game. He is rescued in Level X: The X Zone, which requires all 50 Warp Keys to be collected. His Special Skill is Ground Pound and uses the X-Wand as a weapon. Trivia *He was the last Papa's Wingeria debutant to receive a Flipdeck. *Xolo is the only customer to order five wings in Papa's Wingeria/HD, and a total of ten items. His orders in Papa's Wingeria/HD are also very difficult if not impossible to get perfect scores on because he orders a total of ten items. *He has always been a Closer since his debut in Papa's Wingeria, but not in places where Xandra does. **The only exception is in Papa's Pizzeria HD, where neither of the two is a Closer and are instead unlocked during New Year. **This also happens in Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *There's a bug in which his arm and neck are not attached whenever he's unlocked or like his meals. *He doesn't order Meatballs during Starlight Jubilee in Papa's Pastaria. *He always order the holiday-exclusive sushi wraps, fillings, and flavored teas in Papa's Sushiria. *He is the only customer to order Orange Juice with Cream in Papa's Pancakeria HD. **He is also the first customer to order two identical breakfast bases with different batter mixables in the game. *Many fans predicted that Xolo would receive the 200th Flipdeck, because of Edna having the 100th one, and Xandra having the 150th one. *Xolo always asks for the donuts with the cutter of each season in Papa's Donuteria, except in Maple Mornings. **He also always orders the holiday filling in one donut. Order Tickets Xolo Wingeria.png|Xolo's Wingeria order Xolo Hot Doggeria.png|Xolo's Hot Doggeria order 3 xolo.png|Xolo's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays Xolo freezeria HD.png|Xolo's Freezeria HD's order 6 xolo.png|Xolo's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays 2017-09-03 03.07.56 PM.png|Xolo's Freezeria To Go! order 6 xolo 2.png|Xolo's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Xolo WHD.png|Xolo's Wingeria HD order Xolo PTG.png|Xolo's Pizzeria To Go! order 6 xolo 3.png|Xolo's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays. Xolo Cupcakeria To Go!.png|Xolo's Cupcakeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays. Xolo Cupcakeria HD.png|Xolo's Cupcakeria HD orders throughout the holidays. 5 xolo.png|Xolo's Bakeria orders throughout the holidays xolotmhn.png|Xolo's Taco Mia HD order during New Year xolotmh.png|Xolo's Taco Mia HD regular order 6 xolo 4.png|Xolo's Sushiria orders throughout the holidays Taco Mia To Go! Xolo (Holiday).png|Xolo's Taco Mia To Go! order during New Year Taco Mia To Go! Xolo (Regular).png|Xolo's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Xolo (Holiday).png|Xolo's Pancakeria HD order during New Year Pancakeria HD Xolo (Regular).png|Xolo's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1293.JPG|Xolo's Pizzeria HD order during New Year IMG 1218.JPG|Xolo's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Xolo (Holiday).png|Xolo's Hot Doggeria HD order during New Year Hot Doggeria HD Xolo (Regular).png|Xolo's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Xolo (Holiday).png|Xolo's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during New Year Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Xolo (Regular).png|Xolo's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Xolo’s Holiday Scooperia Order.jpeg|Xolo's Scooperia/HD order during New Year Screen Shot 2018-11-06 at 11.07.15 AM.png|Xolo's Scooperia/HD Regular Order 1EBA362E-968E-489F-A5AB-6CC58528DF17.jpeg|Xolo’s Wingeria To Go! order suring New Year. 6B9ADBFF-5847-4175-A988-6AF608A16E22.jpeg|Xolo’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Xolo's Orders.JPG|Xolo's Donuteria To Go! orders throughout the holidays Gallery XoloBCU.png|Xolo's old look Xolo's Full Body.png 22.jpg Xolo.jpg Angryxolo.jpg Hallway Hunt.png Xandra and Xolo.jpg Xolo and xandra.jpg Easter2013.jpg Xolo happy.png Screen shot 2013-06-05 at 3.16.13 PM.png Xandra & Xolo watching baseball.PNG xolohalloween.JPG Papa's Cupcakeria 4.png Perfxolowing.png perfect pasta xolo.png|Xolo considers his pasta perfect! Okay Pasta - Xolo.png Okay Pasta 2 - Xolo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Xolo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Xolo 2.png Xolo h.png Xolochest.jpg Framed photo.png|Xolo with the other Closers in parade comanda lui XOLO.jpg x twins.PNG Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.19.00.png|Xolo is not happy that his donuts are raw (though they do have the toppings he asked for) (Donuteria) Xolo's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png Newyears2015.jpg Xoloperfect.png Bandicam 2015-04-04 20-12-10-311.jpg Xandra & Xolo.png Sad Xolo.png Xolo Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Xolo the Clown approves of his perfect cupcakes! XoloPerf.PNG|Xolo enjoys a perfect sandwich and fries! Xolo Cheeseria Perfect.png|Xolo is once again happy for his perfect sandwich! xolo arm.png beheader.png Cus.JPG Screenshot 2015-07-11-06-06-47.png dancingxoloandmehxandra.jpg xologradinghisorder.jpg Perfectxolo.png Screenshot (28).png Xolo.PNG Xolo Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Xolo loves his perfect pie! xoloplux.jpg Perfect2.png PerfectXoloCBF.png|Xolo's perfect Cherry Blossom Festival pie! PerfectXoloLuau.PNG|And a perfect Summer Luau pie! PerfectXoloGroov.png|And then during Groovstock! the x twins.jpg Xolo Perfecto Bakeria2.png Screenshot 2.png XoloParade.png Xolo in VD.png|Xolo having perfect cupcakes in Valentine's Day! Screenshot (17).png XoloUnlockTacos.jpg Screenshot (45).png|A perfect New Year pie for Xolo! image.png A closer who got a perfect score..png TheXFamilyDonuteria.PNG PerfectOnXolo.PNG|Xolo enjoys a perfect pie! Xolo Perfect.png Screenshot 20161028-075351.png|Perfect on Xolo in Cupcakeria HD! Angry Xolo (Cleaned) (B).PNG bandicam 2016-11-13 16-57-52-264.jpg|Xolo receives a perfect pie! PerfectXoloo!.png|Perfect on Xolo in Sushiria! Christmas 2016 lg.jpg Perfect - Xolo.jpg|Xolo loves his perfect pie! I mage.jpeg|Xolo gets perfect cupcakes! Screenshot 20171111-074317.png PHDHD - Xolo Approved!.png|PHDHD! Xolo Approved! Screenshot (110).png|Xolo and his perfect pasta! 50points.png|Xolo gives the chef 50 points after he accidentally swapped donut toppings. (Papa's Donuteria) X Twins with Koilee.jpg|Waiting for some cookie sundaes with his sister CA486C23-6A3D-4DA2-9983-AAAC75715427.png|During New Year. IMG_0826.PNG IMG_0918.PNG Screen Shot 2018-11-26 at 3.31.39 AM.png Xolo Perfect Pizza.png Xolo Nervous.png IMG_1197.PNG Xolo Not Pleased.png Angry Xolo.png IMG_1805.PNG Xolo Finger Point.png|Xolo is not pleased in Scooperia. Xtwins in griller stadium.jpg|Xolo and Xandra in Griller Stadium xolo in griller stadium.jpg|Xolo watching alone xolo perfect dog.jpg|Perfect hot dog IMG_1923.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-07_160108.jpg|Xolo ordering in Donuteria To Go! Screenshot_2019-06-08_013753.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-10_234142.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-15_005839.jpg Xolo Perfect Sundae.png The X Twins.png Edna and The X Twins.png Bruna and Xolo.png Xolo and Duke Gotcha.png 7EF9AA5C-99C0-42D7-85CA-F56C36946C81.png E9110012-2384-443F-8E4B-BFB253DEDDB0.png DAC988F8-322D-47CE-8ED1-845C722C0BD4.png Fan Art XoloandXandrabyLemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 EdnaandTwinsby763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Ednabyaronora.jpg|By aronora Johnny, Gremmie,James, Skyler, Sue and Xolo.png|Collab customers made by Almei xolo chibi.jpg Xolo Chibi.jpg|Xolo Chibi Maker Xolo Chibi Style B.jpg|Xolo Chibi Maker Style B Xolo Chibi Style H Halloween.jpg|Xolo Chibi Maker Style H (Halloween) Xolo Chibi Style H New Year.jpg|Xolo Chibi Maker Style H (New Year) Xoloxandraedna.png|By aronora xolo adi1.jpg|By Adi Xolo and Xandra By luthienblack.jpg|By luthienblack IMG 1974.JPG|By OrangeFloat813 Flipline - Xolo.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Xandra Xolo by 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Xandra Santa Xolo by 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Xolo Xandra by 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Xandra Xolo Xeppers by Mannievelous.jpg|By Mannievelous es:Xolo no:Xolo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:X Characters Category:Characters with Flipdecks